A Black Love
by FirstLady8892
Summary: We all know and love or hate the Black Sisters. But how did they bc so different. They weren't always like that, they use to be best friends. so what changed them? Joe Alexander changed them to whom they are today!
1. Making a Heart: The Prolouge

**A Black Love**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Bella and Andy poked their heads into their mother's room. She smiled at her two oldest daughters, and told them to come forward.

Bella at 4 years old ran over to her mother, while her sister Andy at 2 waddled over.

"Mummy, where is she?" Bella whined quite loudly.

"Sssh Bella, not so loud you'll wake your sister. And she is right her in my arms."

Bella bent down and peered over at the bundle in her mother's arms. A newborn baby smiled up at Bella, she had pinkish skin, a tuft of blonde hair on her hair, and blue eyes.

"Wwat is her name?" Bella asked looking back at her mother.

"Narcissa Rose." Her mother supplied gently.

"Nar-Cissi," Bella stumbled over the unrecognizable name.

A deep laugh echoed in the room, Bella looked up to see her father.

"I think we just found her nickname." He said with his voice booming in the room.

"Cissy it is," her mother said smiling.

"Sissy, Sissy," Andy in her 2 year old talk chanted.

"Bella, now you have 2 sisters to watch over. You think you can do it?" Her father asked.

Bella nodded at her father. "Yes, they are my baby sisters, I will watch them."

"Cissy, you can play with this dolly." Bella said handing her sister her oldest dolly. "And Andy you get this dolly." Bella said handing her other sister a dolly.

Cissy bent down and covered her dolly with a sloppy wet kiss, at the age 4 Cissy was constantly trying to copy her older sisters.

"Ewww, Cissy that's disgusting." Andy at 6 exclaimed.

"Cissy you can keep that dolly." Bella said as Cissy held her dolly out for Bella to take. "I don't want it anymore."

Bella at 8 years old was the one not only the one who watched her sister, but she also took care of them.

Each of the sisters cradled their dollies like babies.

"Bella, will you always be my sister?" Andy asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, in fact, lets always be best friends!" Bella said smiling.

"Best friends, yes lets." Andy agreeing with her older sister.

"Best Fwiends! Best Fwiends!" Cissy said smiling at her sisters.

The 3 sisters hugged each other. Making a deep magical bond between the three, promising them to be best friends for ever. Though the 3 didn't know, they made this pact and a magical pact at that. The next morning they all found a symbol marked on their skin, after realizing all of them had it they never told anyone about this symbol. Cause what they had found a symbol resembling a bunny on their right shoulders. _(A/N a bunny totem means friendship)_

Cissy finished tying her skates on, and stepped out onto the ice. She skated shakily in a circle, twirling around.

"Good Job Cissy!" Bella cheered from the sidelines.

Cissy smiled at her sister showing her missing teeth. Cissy went back to her skating, skating in an elegant circle. Then she did a small jump, and after jumping spun in a circle, with her long blonde hair twirling out in the wind.

All of sudden the ice fell through, Cissy falling into the ice cold water.

"Cissy!" Bella screamed as she rushed forward, carefully across the ice to where her sister had fallen through. Andy who was making snow angels nearby heard the commotion and ran over.

"Help, Help." Cissy was crying while trying to stay above the water.

Bella grabbed Cissy's hand, "Hold on Cissy, I won't let you go. I promise I never let you get hurt." Andy grabbed Cissy's other hand and the 2 together were able to pull Cissy out of the water. After they moved off the ice, Bella took off her coat and wrapped it around Cissy, to keep her warm, Andy followed the action.

The next morning all 3 sisters were sick with the flu.

"You girls share everything don't you?" Their mother stated as she and the House Elves tended to them.

"Of, course mother, we are best friends." Bella stated. "We share everything."

"Yes, Best Friends." Andy and Cissy echoed together.


	2. Freezing a Heart

**Chapter 2: Freezing a Heart.**

Joe opened the door leading to the Astronomy Tower balcony. He could see the tower had an occupant; he sneaked quietly up behind the girl. He poked her in the ribs causing her to shriek and jump, her long black hair hitting him in the face.

She turned around, "Joe! That wasn't funny!" She exclaimed while hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Sorry beautiful," he whispered pulling her close and kissing her passionly. .

Joe's lips traveled down her chin and onto her collarbone. A slight moan escaped from her lips, Joe looked up into her heavily lidded silver eyes that had a begging glint to them. He raised a red eyebrow at her to get a nod as an answer.

With that Joe and Bella ran off to the Room of Requirement.

They entered the secret room to find a huge 4 poster bed in the middle. Joe backed Bella into the wall and started to kiss her fiercely. Her pale hands traveled to his red hair tangling in it. His hands traveled to her collar of her shirt, and started to unbutton it. When his hands undid the last button, he looked down to find a black lace bra, her hands traveled from his hair to his shirt where she started to undress him. Within seconds Joe was shirtless, in minutes Bella found herself pinned under Joe on the bed.

Bella smirked at Joe, and flipped him over onto his back, Bella was NOT gonna be controlled by some Gryffindor. Bella kissed Joe fiercely on the mouth and then her lips traveled down his chest. Joe took his chance to flip Bella back over when her silver eyes looked up mixing with his blue eyes.

Joe smirked at Bella, as their eyes and bodies melted as one as they tumbled into each other.

about a month later

"Bellatrix, we need to talk."

Bella's silver eyes widened, at her name, he never called her Bellatrix.

"Joe, I need to tell you something…."

"Bellatrix," cutting her off. "It's over. I love someone else."

"What? But Joe, I got to tell you something."

"Save it Bellatrix, I don't want to hear it."

Joe started to walk away, as tears leaked out of Bella's silver eyes. Bella took a deep breath.

"Joe, I'm pregnant." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Joe instantly turned around and gave Bella a dirty look. He didn't say anything but walked away.

With that Bella sank against the wall crying.

9 months later Bella gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. She named him Orion Artucus Black, he had black hair with a red tint in the right light, and blue eyes. He had porcelain like skin; he was perfect in Bella's opinion.

about 3 months later

Bella and Orion were walking down Hogsmeade, in a non-populated area. When she was met by a drunken guy, who forced Bella into an alley against her will. The Man pinned Bella against the wall and started to kissing her, she could smell Fire Whisky on his breath. Bella tried to pull away but the man was too strong, Bella started to scream for help.

Bella's cries went down to a whimper as a strong hand came bearing down on her cheek leaving it red and stinging.

The man started to try to take advantage of her; Bella shut her eyes tight not wanting to see him.

She didn't make any noise as he scratched, bite and bruised her bare skin. When he was done he got off Bella, spit on her and turned to leave. Halfway down the alleyway, he whipped back around facing Bella with his wand brandished. She heard Orion whimper from his stroller.

"Avada Kedavra"

2 green jets of lights streamed in the alleyway, one from the man's wand and one hitting the man. Bella closed her eyes waiting for the jet, after a couple seconds she opened her eyes and looked around.

In front of Bella was the dark alley, the man was dead, and a rough handsome man stood in front of her. Then she remembered Orion, she looked at the stroller, Orion wasn't moving. Bella crawled over to her baby with tears streaming down her cheeks. Bella picked up Orion and cradled him in her arms.

"My baby, oh my poor baby." As Bella's body started to rake with tears. She felt a robe wrap around her body, and big strong arms lifting her off her the ground. Bellatrix cried herself asleep in the strong man's arms.

When Bella woke up in a 4 poster bed, she looked around the room. The walls were a deep red; the sheets wrapped around her were cream silk. Bella climbed out of the huge bed slowly and winced as a slight pain ran through her body. She dressed in the robe that was lain out for her on a cream chaise lounge.

Without looking in the mirror like she usually did, she left the room. Out in the hall her bare feet padded softly on the cherry wood floor. The walls were still a deep red, but had paintings of wizards and witches on them. The men she passes all had stern looks on their handsome faces. The women in the paintings were smiling at Bella, as she admired their beautiful faces.

Bella eventually found the kitchen, and saw her savior watching the House Elves at the stove. He mumbled 'Good Morning' and went back to watching the House Elves cooking pancakes. When they were done he gave Bella some and sat down across from her.

Bella started to nibble on her pancakes not really eating any of It., as her mind drifted to Orion. Bella's tears fell into her pancakes as she cried for her son. The mysterious man took Bella into his arms and comforted her.;

Bella stayed with the man for months not ever leaving his house. She soon learned his name was Rodolphus Lestrange who was not only handsome, strong, understanding but also a Pure-Blood. She slowly fell in love with him and in the end married him.


End file.
